


I've got fire for a heart I'm not scared of the dark

by buckybunnyteeth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybunnyteeth/pseuds/buckybunnyteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz wraps up his shower not long after that, sending Hunter a small smile and a soft ‘See ya’ before scuttling quickly out to the lockers to cover himself.  Leaving Hunter alone to drop his smile and silently freak out.</p><p>Because, well, he wasn’t expecting Leo Fitz to have such a huge dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got fire for a heart I'm not scared of the dark

"I crave your mouth, your voice, your hair,  
Silent and starving, I prowl through the streets  
Bread does not nourish me, dawn disrupts me, all day  
I hunt for the liquid measure of your steps."  
\- Pablo Neruda, “Love Sonnet XI” (via lifeinpoetry)

…

Hunter groaned and rubbed at his neck as he walked into the locker room. He was beginning to regret training with Daisy and Mack, they were both so determined that it bounced off of each other and amplified. Which resulted in Hunter hitting the mat more times than he would like, and a semi-permanent crick in his neck. It was days like this that he wondered exactly what had enticed him away from MI6.

As he walked further into the room and began to strip down he noticed the sound of the shower running and the faint sound of humming. Hunter frowned. Mack and Skye had wandered off to get food and no one else was up training this early.

“ ‘Lo?” He called out.

There was the distinct sound of shampoo bottled being knocked over before a voice called back, “Ah, Hi?”

Hunter chuckled to himself. Fitz. Of course. 

“Just checking, love,” he called back, making sure good natured humour came across in his voice, “Didn’t mean to scare ya.”

The other man let out a watery snort, that was probably meant to communicate something like ‘you didn’t scare me’ but it came out more adorable than anything.

Hunter smiled to himself and continued to get dressed. He had his shirt halfway over his head when he was struck with an idea. The Playground is an old base, and old bases come with old facilities. Which means that in the locker room, stretched across the far wall, is a communal shower. A line of seven shower heads, white tiles and a ye old lack of self-consciousness. 

A shower which Fitz was currently utilizing. 

See Hunter had been lightly flirting with the other man for months, slipping endearments and innuendoes into their conversations that seemed to go over his head. They’re mates, buddies. And Hunter was of the opinion that their relationship could only get better if they added shagging. 

He and Bobbi had decided that rekindling their destructive relationship was a bad idea and decided to go their separate ways romantically, so Hunter had no strings holding him back. And Fitz, though not his usual type, had been driving him crazy. 

It would be no trouble to slip in next to him, at the next shower head over. He wouldn’t stare at the other man or touch him or anything creepy like that. Just a harmless bit of flirting in the communal shower of a secret agency base. What was that between friends?

And it’s not like they hadn’t seen each other in semi naked states on several occasions. It’s part of the job.

With that idea in mind Hunter stripped off the last of his clothes, grabbed his towel, and strolled towards the shower.

He rounded the corner, making sure his footsteps could be easily heard, and strode up to the second showerhead along without so much as a glance at the other man. Well not much of a glace. He gets a brief look at a very nice arse, and a bunch of freckles at the small of his back, but that’s all.

Casual as anything, Hunter goes about his usual shower motions, washing his hair and then his body. He barely contains his smirk when he slips his soaped up hands down his stomach, and Fitz lets out a chocked off sound.

He cracks and eye open and looks over at the other man quickly. Fitz’s face is flushed red, either from the water spray or something else, and his eyes are resolutely studying the tile patterns on the wall. Hunter sends him a smile, and goes to turn away when his eyes slip down and-

Water unexpectedly slips down the back of his throat and sends him into a coughing fit. His lungs burn from the coughing and probably the shock because that can be possible. 

“A- are you alright?” Fitz asks him, obviously flustered.

“Yeah,” Hunter chokes out, deflecting, “I guess I’m still asleep a little.”

Fitz gives him a good natured chuckle that he really is thankful for.

Fitz wraps up his shower not long after that, sending Hunter a small smile and a soft ‘See ya’ before scuttling quickly out to the lockers to cover himself. Leaving Hunter alone to drop his smile and silently freak out.

Because, well, he wasn’t expecting Leo Fitz to have such a huge dick.

…

The day moved on and Hunter remained lost in his own head. He had wanted to eventually see Fitz naked, in various stages and positions he wanted to see him naked, but now that he knew what the doctor was packing-

He wouldn’t admit he was startled by it. Lance thinks of himself as a raging Pansexual, and has been with many different kinds of sex partners (both in mission and out). It’s not that he’d never seen anyone so … endowed before, it’s that he hadn’t expected ‘that’ on short, cute, Dr Fitz. He was a little blindsided. That’s all.

He had imagined taking Fitz to bed, what he would say and do to make sure it was the best night of the other man’s life. How he would undress him and cover him in kisses before pressing him down on the bed and fuck him within an inch of his life.

Now all of that was flipped on its head.

Because as he sat in this long as hell briefing and stared blankly at Coulson’s face, all he could think about was how much he wants to choke on Fitz’s cock.

He really hopes that no one in the room can secretly read minds. 

“-over, unless you have anything to ad, Agent Hunter?”

Hunter refocused his eyes and prayed he didn’t look startled as the eyes of everyone in the room focused on him.

“No,” he replied with a nonchalant shrug, “Nothing to ad, Sir.”

Coulson gave him a look that said he knew Hunter wasn’t listening, but instead of calling him out he just turned away and dismissed the meeting. Hunter would have to ask Bobbi later what he had been going on about, because right now he had some business to settle with a certain Scottish scientist. 

…

He finds Fitz in the lab (not that he looked anywhere else). Fitz is alone amongst the devices and machine that Hunter doesn’t understand, leaning over his bench and fiddling with some robot looking things.

Hunter, running on forced confidence and six coffees, strides up to the bench, leans his hip against it and announces; “We should have sex.”

Fitz’s reaction is instant. He jumps in surprise, bits of robot scattering against the bench top as he stumbles and stutters.

“Wha- you mean right now?” he gets out eventually, leaning close to Hunter as though the empty room is listening in.

Hunter smirks, “If you like.”

Fitz blushes even harder, “But there’s only an hour till the mission?”

Right, probably should have listened to that part. Moving on, Hunter leans in close to the other man, hand resting on his hip while his mouth brushes against his ear.

“Then how about I show you what I can do with my mouth?”

Fitz shivers, his own hand coming up to rest against Hunters stomach as he draws back.

“Why me though?” he asks quietly, “I mean- out of everyone …me?”

Hunter gives him a soft smile while he starts pulling him out of the room by his cardigan sleeves.

“I don’t want everyone else, love,” he admits, “Now there’s a supply closet around the corner with our name one it.”

Five minutes later Lance is on his knees, with Fitz’s leg over his shoulder and choking on his cock. 

Fitz’s hands are gripping at the wall, his face is flushed, and he can’t seem to decide whether to look down at Hunter or screw his eyes shut. Hunter himself feels like he is having the time of his life, getting a thrill from both the stellar blow job (if he does say so himself), the way it’s driving Fitz completely out of his mind, and the strong possibility of someone walking in at any time is also doing it for him.

It doesn’t take long for Fitz to come, hands scrambling against the back of Hunters head in a warning he doesn’t need. He swallows, surprising himself, and continues to suck him until the stimulation becomes too much. He slips down the wall in front of Hunters, sitting on the floor looking dazed and sated. Hunter can’t help but smile into the kiss he gives him.

“I-” Fitz starts, grinning back against his lips, “I can do you back, if you like.”

“I’m fine, Love.”

“We have time,” Fitz tries again, hands coming up to the front of Hunters pants, “I know- I mean I’ve not had much experience but-“

“No I mean, I’m fine,” he presses Fitz’s hand more firmly against his jeans, “Really very much fine, Love.”

“Oh.”

Hunter grins and can’t help kissing him again. 

“Couldn’t help it, what with all the noises you were making.”

“Shut it.”

“Honestly, darling. You’re a little sex machine.”

“Oh my god, Hunter.”

“Well, not exactly little.”

Fitz kisses him to make him stop talking.

…

Things progress much like that. They fuck around between missions, whenever they get the chance they fall into bed together and when they aren’t in bed they seem to gravitate around each other, stealing glances. Overall Lance was a little wonderstruck by it all, how easy it had been to get Fitz and how easy it was to stay with him. Being with Fitz was fun and easy, they both understood that each had bad days and eventually leaned how to help them through those days. 

There was none of the burning cars and fist fights that he had with Bobbi even before they were married. To be cliché it felt like sunshine warm skin and coming home after a concert and still being keyed up, sleepy Sunday mornings and seeing your favourite movie for the first time.

So of course Hunter had to ruin it all.

He realised he was in love with Fitz after about three months. 

Hunter had been adamant to everyone that they are just friends. Hunter was still dealing with his divorce with Bobbi, his revenge mission against Ward alongside Bobbi, and a million other baggage related issues. Fitz was dealing with the long term effects of the brain damage he received, repairing his relationship with Simmons (the most important person in his life, as well as working double time to keep S.H.E.I.L.D up-to-date and afloat. Neither of them were in much of a position to be in love.

Two months after this realization he slipped up.

Hunter was presently moaning into Fitz’s bedspread, still coming down from Fitz fucking his brains out while Fitz himself cleaned up the mess he made. They had the weekend off and had spent the most of it in bed with each other 

“You doin’ okay?” Fitz kissed into his neck.

Hunter felt like he was flying, he had tingles running up and down his body and he was smiling into the covers. Fitz had literally fucked a smile onto his face. He felt Fitz’s hand bush down a his back and come to rest on his arse, startling a laugh out of him and-

“I love you, Leo.”

-slipped right the fuck out.

He froze under Fitz’s mouth, mind screaming at him and showing him all the worst situations that were no doubt about to happen. Fitz would leave, or laugh at him, call him sad for falling in love, always, always falling in love with someone who would leave him.

But Fitz didn’t do that.

Fitz smiled against his skin and slapped his butt playfully and said, “Well duh.”

Hunter frowned.

“I-” he rolled over to look Fitz in the eye, “I literally confess my feelings to you and you say, ‘well duh’?”

Fitz grinned down at him, light blush colouring his skin. 

“Yeah,” he leaned down to kiss Hunter on the nose because he is a giant dork, “Cause I love you back.”

Something heavy lifted from Hunters chest as he stared up at the gorgeous, stupid, genius that he loves. He grinned and pulled Fitz down with a laugh that he echoed.

“You know what this means, yeah?” Fitz teased him before Hunter could reignite anything sexual between them. 

“…That you wanna have my babbies?”

“No, you utter dork,” Fitz snorted and leaned closer to whisper in his ear, “It means … you have to meet my mother.”

Oh.

Oh no.

“Your mother,” Hunter sounded out slowly, “Your second generation spy, trained to be the allies response to Black Widow, legendary scary spy lady. That your mother?”

“Yep.” 

“I take it back, I am in no way in love with you, we have never met or done anything that would make her want to eviscerate me-“

“Too late,” Fitz laughed and blew a raspberry against Hunters check.

“I’m screwed.”

**Author's Note:**

> i am going to populate this pairing even if all i contribute are shitty fics


End file.
